The present disclosure relates to a battery pack.
A battery charger that is configured to identify the type of a battery and controls charging of the battery in accordance with the identified type is known.
According to one example of the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-69645, the type of a battery is identified by using a detected voltage that is detected by a thermistor built in a battery pack. More specifically, the detected voltage is shifted (offset) by coupling the thermistor and a resistor in series in the battery pack. Such shifted amount differs depending on the type of the battery. And the battery charger identifies the type of the battery based on the level of the detected voltage. For example, the battery charger determines that the battery is an A-type battery if the detected voltage value is equal to or smaller than a given threshold value, or a B-type battery if the detected voltage value is greater than the given threshold value.